Perfect Family
by Runnerload
Summary: This is a sequel for my story „Lost Daughter", four years have passed since the events of that story: Gibbs has got Kelly a job in the mail office at NCIS Headquarters and Kelly lives the life of an average teenager…
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Family

Chapter 1

_AN: This is a sequel for my story „Lost Daughter", four years have passed since the events of that story: Gibbs has got Kelly a job in the mail office at NCIS Headquarters and Kelly lives the life of an average teenager…_

With the mail of today in one hand, Kelly Gibbs walked through the long aisle of the first floor of NCIS Headquarters where her dad had gotten her a job so he could better keep an eye on her. Of course she was totally okay with it, because she probably would do the same thing in his position and her co-workers were all really nice and she and the team of her father had become really good friends over the past four years. As she almost reached the lift that would bring her to the second floor of the building someone called after her: "Hey Kelly wait." She turned around and smiled as she who the person was: Peter Hanson from her office, who had been really a great help from the first day she started working in the mail office at the HQ. "Hey Pete, how are doing you today and can I help you with something?"

Pete smiled back at her and said: "I'm fine thanks for asking and I actually wanted to ask you if you want to have lunch with me and Nicole today?" Peter was surely a good looking man in her opinion but he was definitely too old for her and dad would probably be not too amused, if she started dating guys that were a lot older than her. She put that thought to rest and after thinking about that question she answered: "Yes I would love to Pete, see you later, and have to go now because I still have to deliver a lot of mail today." They finally said their goodbyes, Kelly then got into the elevator and pushed the button for the bullpen where her dad and the rest of his team sad their desks.

While Gibbs was on his usual coffee run at his favorite coffee store, the rest of his team where totally busy with finishing the reports from the closed case from the end of last week. Tony put a big smile on his face, as he saw who was coming out of the lift and she had finally reached his desk he said: "Hello Kelly is there any mail for me today?" Gibbs daughter smiled back at him, shortly greeted Mc Gee and Ziva and then replied: "No I'm afraid they aren't any love letters in the mail for you Tony but maybe next time." She had a big grin on her face as she said that, because she liked to mess around with Tony a little sometimes and then she added a little more serious: "But I've got your payroll for you if that's any consolation." Tony grinned back at her, he really liked the humor she got and would probably date her if she wasn't the daughter from his boss and Gibbs would certainly not let him lay any hands on his precious daughter because he knew his track record with woman. After she had handed out all the mail for the bullpen, she went one floor down to the basement of NCIS HQ were the Lab of the Gothic Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto was located. She and Abby had become really good friends over the last years, Abby made her laugh every time she screamed out when they saw each other: "Mini Gibbs good to see you." With a Caff Pow in hand Kelly finally arrived at Abby's Lab, slowly she stepped nearer to the working station in the main room where the Goth was sitting right now and tried her very best to creep up on her before she would notice her presence. As Abby turned around in her chair, she first froze in her movement but then she grinned at Gibbs daughter and said: "Wow you scared me, creeping up on people like your dad. That's definitely in your genes Mini Gibbs!" Kelly smiled back at her, she really loved the humor of the goth and all of the members of her dad's team had become her friends.

"I brought you a Caff Pow, because I know how addicted you are to them." Gibbs daughter said and then Abby thanked her by giving her a very long hug. The two girls talked for a while, until Kelly's dad arrived at the lab the two tightly hugged and after that Kelly said before she finally left the room to continue to work: "Hey Abbs do you have anything planned after work? I hope not because I would love to have a little girl's night with you, Maddie and Ziva and I'm still open for suggestions because mine and Maddie's suggestion going to the cinema isn't final yet because we weren't able to decide on a film to watch yet."

"That sounds cool, I would love to have a girl's night after work and Im sure Ziva would be also glad to join if she hasn't got anything else planned for tonight." Abby replied, then Kelly left to room to finish up her round through the building, handing out the last letters she carried with her. Later Gibbs came by in the lab, because they had a new case to solve and as Gibbs saw the Caff Pow standing at the main workstation, he had a big grin on his face and said: "What do you got for me Abbs?" The Goth Scientist reported her newest findings to him, Gibbs shortly thanked her and put the Caff Pow next the other one.

After Kelly had finally finished her round through the building, she sat down behind her desk and right at that moment her phone rang: "Hey are you at home tonight? I thought that we maybe could eat something together in the evening, just you and your old dad." Her dad's voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"Sorry dad but I and Maddie have already planned something for the evening but I would love to eat with you tomorrow."

"Oh ok but Kelly: don't be home too late okay? And have fun you two." Gibbs said with his smile on his face, Kelly of course assured him that she wouldn't be home too late and then she ended the call.

_AN: I hope you like this first chapter of my new story, please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During a short lunch break, Mc Gee and Kelly met at the cafeteria which was near the post office and as she waited for her turn to buy her little lunch snack, she turned around to face Mc Gee and asked: "So how's been your day so far Tim?" As the rest of her dad's team she also had become very close friends with Mc Gee, but unlike with Tony she could also talk about serious things with the MIT Computer Specialist and that made that friendship very valuable for her. Mc Gee smiled back at her as he spotted her in the line at the vending desk at the cafeteria and finally replied: "Busy, the new case has us all very tied up with a lot of work. I better get back to work quickly, because I've got a lot research to do today and your dad of course wants it done as quickly as possible."

Finally it was her turn in Line, she bought her standard snack: a ham sandwich because she always hadn't so much hunger at Lunch Time. After she had left the vending desk, she waited for Mc Gee at the end of the room, the two then finally left the cafeteria kept on talking for a while their ways finally parted near the elevator at the end of the hall at the basement of the NCIS Headquarters.

As Kelly head back to her office, she short stopped in the middle of the corridor and wrote a short message to Maddie with her mobile phone: *_Abby's definitely on board tonight, Ziva is coming along also if she hasn't got any other plans for the evening.* _After she sent the message, she continued to walk back to the office and thought that she understood the worries of her dad on side very much, because he clearly didn't want to lose her after their reunion after her dad had thought that he had lost the two person he loved the most: his first wife Shannon and his one and only daughter. On the other side she really felt that he was still treating her like a little child and Kelly hoped that this would soon change but wouldn't she maybe think the same when she would be in her dad's shoes? As she sat back at her desk, her boss Stephanie came by and the two talked a little bit, Stephanie was really a nice boss that one was one of the people that had helped her out a lot when she had started working at NCIS some years ago. When she first came back to civilization she really didn't know, if she would ever be able to live a normal life again after all this pain she had been through all these years and it had been really hard to for her to finally live the life of an average teenager.

Gibbs sat at his desk in the bullpen, looking at the newest picture of his daughter that he just had recently placed on his desk. It surely had been something unusual for his co-workers to see some personal stuff on the desk of their boss, because they had got used to the fact that Gibbs made a big secret out of his family not very much people knew that his first wife had been killed by a drug dealer. For quite a while he had really thought that he didn't deserve to be happy, a long time after the death of his wife he had fallen in such a deep emotional hole thinking that it had been his fault that his wife died. Maybe if wouldn't had been deployed to Iraq , Shannon maybe would be still here, taking care of her daughter but she was taken away from him by Pedro Hernandez and even his death couldn't satisfy him completely. Hollis had been the first woman after quite some time he started a real relationship again, he was happy to have her by his side and she and Kelly of course got along really great. His thoughts were interrupted for a moment, as the phone on desk rang and as he saw the caller ID on the display he smiled and picked it up: "Hey what are you up to right now?" He heard Hollis Voice from the other end of the line, she was really happy with Gibbs, the two had a special connection since they first met each other and his daughter was also lovely.

"Hey darling I'm going through some boring case files, I miss you Hollis." Gibbs replied as he looked at the photo of her that directly stood right next to the one of his daughter.

"I miss you too, we should really eat something together outside in a restaurant because I don't feel like staying at home tonight." Hollis replied, lying on the couch in Gibbs living room looking at a picture of the three of them that had been on their first ever little family trip.

Gibbs smiled shortly and agreed: "We should do that, I hope we get this case finished as soon as possible and hopefully you aren't bored that much alone at home."

They finally ended the call, he really thought that he couldn't ever love a woman again like he loved his first one Shannon but he was really proven wrong as he got to know Hollis a lot better.

_AN: Thanks to -Kris Shannon for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, adding it to her/his author alert subscription, adding it to her/his story alert subscription, adding to her/his favorite authors list and to Sara Michelle for reviewing the story. Please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the current was finally closed, Ziva, Abby and Kelly met up in front of the NCIS Headquarters: "Nice to know that you're joining our little ladies night too Ziva." Kelly said as she reached her car, that was parked right next to ones of Ziva and Abby. The old blue ford maybe wasn't a beauty but in the end Kelly was glad that her dad had agreed to finance her an own car, before Ziva got into her car she replied: "So I heard that you want to go to the movies, how about we got and watch Cloud Atlas because I heard that's a really cool film."

"I and Maddie wanted to watch the new Twilight because we love the love story between Bella and Edward but we can make a final decision on the film back at Maddie's place." She said to the other two ladies then the three finally parted ways and all followed Kelly to Maddie's house in the south of the city. Back at NCIS Headquarter Gibbs was finishing up some boring case reports, he hated to do all the paper work but because of the regulations at NCIS he had to do it even if all this took a lot of time to get done. "See you tomorrow Boss." Mc Gee said as he finally left the office, Gibbs now was the only where a light still was glowing because most of the personnel had already made their way home. He was really tired after this stressful day, so he put down the pen in his hand for a while and let his thought drift away from work to something else: Kelly, the one person who he had thought was gone forever but all over sudden came back into his life and all of this being like some kind of miracle even if he had thought all these years, that those only happened on Christmas Eve.

_Flashback_

_For a couple of minutes Gibbs just forgot everything around him and tightly hugged his daughter. Gibbs begged that all this wasn't a dream he would wake out from at the any minute, because it felt just so good to hold his only daughter in his arms after all these years, he had thought that he had lost her forever. Ziva, Tony and Mc Gee provided them their private space for the time being, just focused on their work but they all shared one thought with each other: They were really happy for Gibbs to have his daughter back. Finally the two had collected themselves again Gibbs for the first to speak: "You're all grown up now." Kelly as her dad still didn't know what to say, so Kelly just timidly smiled at him._

_But then the two finally stepped nearer to the desks of Mc Gee, Ziva and Tony. Gibbs then said: "Tony, Ziva and Mc Gee this is wonderful daughter Kelly." One by one Ziva, Mc Gee and Tony introduced themselves to Kelly before Gibbs ushered them back to their desks to work again._

_"Now I'm giving you a little tour around place, I've been working at for the last couple of years." Gibbs said and then with his daughter in tow, he stepped into the elevator and then headed to their first station downstairs: Abby's lab. Loud music was blaring out of a little stereo on a little table when Kelly and her father entered the lab of the Goth scientist. Abby was totally somewhere else with her thoughts that she didn't notice Kelly sneaking up behind her back and said in a deep voice: "Abbs, what do you got for me?" Abbs turned around pretended to wipe sweat away from her forehead and said to a now laughing Gibbs: "That was scary Gibbs, who's our visitor?"_

_"Abby, meet my daughter Kelly."_

_End Flashback_

He missed her very much right now, but also looked forward to their first Christmas together because in this last years he, Kelly and Hollis had really become a family and he was really happy to have something like this again after all the emotional torture he had to go through after the death of his first wife Shannon. Gibbs finally finished up his report because he didn't want to keep Hollis waiting any longer and he was just looking forward to spend the rest of the evening with her, no matter what they would with the time they had left of the day. The three girls finally arrived at Maddie's place, all were really looking forward to the little ladies night regardless in what movie they decided to go in the end, Maddie all welcomed them into her home, still busy with putting the finishing touches on her outfit for tonight: "I'm done in a minute girls, just have a seat for a bit in the living room while I put the finishing touches on my make up." The ladies all sat down in the living room on the bigger couch next to the TV and anxiously waited for Maddie to join them.

Gibbs and Hollis went to a nice a restaurant in the evening for a little late candle light dinner, both of them had dressed up nicely and Gibbs was stroking Hollis right hand softly the entire time and just kept looking deeply into each other's eyes the whole time, almost acting like freshly fallen in love teenagers.

_AN: Thanks to- Andrew jeeves for adding the story to his favorite stories list, adding it to his story alert subscription, Thanks to- for adding me to her author alert subscription, adding me to her favorite authors list, adding this story to her favorite stories list and adding it to her story alert subscription. Please read & review_


End file.
